Valentines Day in Seireitei
by JeanThine
Summary: Think Valentines day is just for the living? The events unfold as all Shinigami have the fourteenth of february off to seek true love! The story is now complete!
1. Meeting

Valentines Day in Seireitei

**Disclaimer:** Bleach its characters, places and associated fragrances belong to the all powerful lord and master of the universe Kubo Tite. Not me.

Meeting-

Yamamoto-soutaichou had been clear, all shinigami were to have the day off, to relax and spend with their loved ones. Towards the end of the sentence, a window had broken and the chair previously occupied by Kyoraku Shunsui was found to be empty. Off in the distance a pink flash lept across the roofs of seireitei. Yamamoto added, after seeing Kyoraku's reaction, that while captains were encouraged to celebrate the holiday, they should act with restraint so we don't have as many sexual harassment complaints as last year, though without Ichimaru, he added, there shouldn't be as much of a problem. Looks were cast in the direction of Kira, who looked as if he had all of a sudden developed post-traumatic stress sydrome. Hitsugaya looked across the table at the temporary captain of the fifth division and started to glow a bright red. He excused himself and left the room in as dignified a manner as possible. Hinamori Momo, who was also turning quiet coloured excused herself as well. After Yamamoto-soutaichou had left the other captains filed out. Kurotsuchi and Komamora complained something about a whole day wasted, Soi Fong and Kuchiki looked seriously depressed and Ukitake looked like he was worried about what Kyoraku was up to. Kira and Hisagi were both reminiscing about their respective captains. That left just Unohana and Zaraki. She smiled at him as if she knew a secret he didn't and he looked at her as if he had just noticed she was there. They both smiled their respectively kind and homocidal smiles.


	2. Stray

Valentines Day in Seireitei

Stray-

Soi Fong had silenced her fukutaicho with a quick stab from Suzembachi. As if anyone in _her_ divison didn't like cats? The cat in her arms probably wasn't Yoruichi, probably not, but it was still a beautiful black feline. Soi Fong held it close to her, mabye a little too tightly. Mabye because she didn't want another one to leave her. She gave the cat milk and some canned tuna, not a stately meal but good enough for a cat that just waltzed up off the streets of Seireitei. When the time came to go to bed, Soi Fong took the cat with her. The cat slept on her stomach and purred loudly, so she could feel it. Soi Fong kissed the little stray cat that she had taken in and the cat showed its affection. Soi Fong smiled. Any old cat wouldn't have done that.


	3. Baby Sitting

Valentines Day in Seireitei

Babysitting

Madarame Ikkaku panted heavily. How did he get himself into a situation like this on Valentines day? He grabbed Hoozukimaru and held it close to him. All of 11th division had lined up. Kenpachi had said that the old man declared some pansy ass holiday so none of you have to come to training tomorrow. Afterwards, when he was thinking of what he'd do with the time off, his captain's hand grabbed him by the shoulder "Oi Ikkaku, i need you to do something for me tomorrow." Not this, anything but this, Ikkaku remembered thinking. His enemy came from behind him at super speed. It grabbed onto his head, blinded him. "Got you" yelled out the sing-song voice of Kusajika Yachiru.


	4. Hysterical

Valentines Day in Seireitei

Hysterical-

The day off was as good an excuse as any to see Rukia. During the whole "Rukia's gonna be executed" thing the friendship had been a little strained, even if Renji had saved her ungrateful butt. It would be good to just hang out together as friends for a while. As the sixth division fukutaicho waltzed down the corridors of the thirteenth division he was assaulted by another passing fukutaicho. "What is he planning?!" Yelled Ise Nanao at the stunned Renji. "You must know! All you men think alike yes?!" She wasn't making an awful lot of sense and it was hard to understand her, she was panting like a rabbit on steroids, so the words were starting to just mesh into one long chian of syllables. "Whatishisgamewhyarentyouansweringmeyouareinonthisarentyouworkingtogetherfromthebeginningiknewityoudirtyrottenmale..." at this point Ukitake Taicho had come around the corner and tried to comfort the hysteric woman. She burst into tears on his shoulder and started begging him to hide her from a certain taicho. Renji did his best to pull himself together and walk away. Rukia was waiting for him round the corner. "What was all that about." Renji swore he didn't know but recommended steering clear of the eighth division today.


	5. Meanwhile In the Land of the Living

Valentines Day in Seireitei

Meanwhile In The Land of the Living-

Kurosaki Ichigo lay back on his bed, munching on the spoils of the day. Yuzu's eyes had practically popped out of her head when she saw him come home with so much chocolate. His father had beaten his head in for not doing something nice for the 56 girls worth of chocolate in his backpack. Karin hadn't said anything but you could tell she was pissed at him. He couldn't understand why so many girls liked him. Hell, they didn't even know he was a badass shinigami and they still liked him. Down deep inside of his soul, Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo were talking.

"You think he realises what he could do with all those girls chasing after him?" Hollow Ichigo said

"I don't think he's quite at that age yet." The stoic sword said

"Bullshit, he's what, fifteen?"

"Yes but the whole Shinigami business, plus worrying about Aizen has distracted him from these things."

"But he could have just about any girl he wanted."

"I know that."

"Maybe even that Mexican guy"

"Quiet now"


	6. Strawberry Milkshakes

Valentines Day in Seireitei

Strawberry Milkshakes-

Inoue Orihime sighed. Arisawa Tatsuki was bewildered. The girl had just downed three of her favorite strawberry milkshakes in less than three minutes and was still depressed? Probably because the strawberry was making her think of a certain spiky orange haired boy's name. Tatsuki swore if that kid didn't find his manhood, acknowledge Orihime's love and have many beautiful children with her soon, she was going to kick his ass out of the land of the living.

"Do you think Kurosaki liked my chocolate much?" asked the orange haired girl.

"hmm?" Said Tatsuki back from her day-dream of beating up Ichigo "He asked me yesterday whether i thought you'd give him any"

That wasn't true, it was that guy with the glasses, Ishida, who had asked like a timid little mouse. But what would it hurt to switch the names?

"Really?!" Orihime's eyes full of joy

"Yeh, seemed like he was really hoping to get some from you"

Orihime melted for a second then jumped up and shouted "Two more Ichigos please!"


	7. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Valentines in Seireitei

Mirror, Mirror on the wall-

Ayasegawa Yumichika was doing just what he was told. The order had been to spend the day with the person you love and care about the most. So he was doing that. In fact he hadn't left their side all day he'd been so attached to his special person. He stayed in there admiring their beauty and commenting on it frequently. A crowd had developed outside his door, who had been worried about their 5th seat, only to hear him talking to someone who was starting to sound like the goddess Aphrodite. A passing Madarame Ikkaku, and the small child attached to his head, inquired as to the commotion. They said that Yumichika'd been in there all day with some really beautiful woman. Ikkaku scolded them for being perverts and told them that he was just looking at himself in the mirror. The crowd sheepishly dispersed.


	8. Words

Valentines in Seireitei

Words-

Renji was sick of words. He was sick of them sliding out his mouth the wrong way, sounding perfect one minute and coming out perverted the next. He was sick of having to spend five minutes to say two seconds of words and still not getting the desired results. And bloody Rukia wasn't making it any easier. All she had to do was look at him and his mouth went funny and he started to stutter. And if she smiled at him for stuttering he just got plain mad. "Be a man about it!" roared Zabimaru deep inside Renji. Hell, the ape was right, he knew what he wanted and he would be damned if stupid words were getting in the way of that. "Rukia" He called out. She turned around. Renji through his arms around the girl of his dreams, and kissed her like it was the last Valentine's Day ever. "See?" the infuriating girl said after "Was that really so hard?"


	9. Drinks all round

Valentines in Seireitei

Drinks all round-

About half the people in the bar reckoned she was too drunk to hit them if she caught them laughing at her. The other half knew she could hit them no matter how drunk she was. But regardless of the atmosphere of fear or humour around her, Matsumoto Rangiku was probably going to get extremely drunk before the end of the day. Kira Izura was with her, but chances were he'd pass out before she even got tipsy. In fact there were several bets running on what would happen tonight to the pretty vice-captain and any idiot stupid enough to cross her path. No one in Sereitei could out drink her, with the possible exception of eigth division captain Kyoraku Shunsui, who had explained that he had several plans tonight and politely declined the invitation to get well and truly soused. So the pair, Matsumoto and Kira, sat at the bar and drank to the Captain they both missed, creepy smile and all.


	10. Honourifics

Valentines in Seireitei

Honourifics-

"Wow!" Exclaimed Hinamori Momo at the amazing vista before her. She could see the enitrity of Soul Society from on top of the mountain from the slums of west rukongai to the 13th division headquarters. "How often do you come up here?" She asked her companion.

"Whenever I need to think, or to train with Hyourinmaru" replied Hitsugaya Toshiro (A/N the most popular shinigami in Bleach as by a recent poll).

"It's so beautiful, you never want to blink, because you'll miss the view the second you close your eyes."

"It's not the most beautiful thing up here."

"Wh- what to you mean, Shi- I mean Hitsugaya-taicho"

"You can call me Shiro-chan if you want. And I was talking about you Momo"

"What do you mean I can call you Shiro-chan! You always get upset when I call you that! Wait, what did you say?"

"I only ask you to do that, because it would be bad for moral if my men saw me being referred to as if I was a little child! I don't mind if you call me it in private."

"Yeh, I don't care if you want me to call you superpandimensionalperiwinkles the third! What did you say before?"

"When? What did I say?"

"You said I was the most beautiful thing up here!"

"Did I? I don't remember saying that. Maybe Hinamori-fukutaicho is still unwell and is imagining things."

"Hey! I am not imagining things, and if I have to call you Shiro-chan then you have to call me Momo"

"You can call me Hitsugaya-taicho if you want"

"...but I don't want to"

"Momo-chan is too stressed. You need to lie down for a while and close your eyes."

So Hinamori did that. She lay down on the cool grass next to her best friend, feeling the pleasant cool that always radiated off him and relaxed. And that's when he kissed her.


	11. Almost Confession Number 123,472

Valentines in Seireitei

Almost Confession No. 123,472-

She was sure this time, positive. She was sick of dreaming, sick of wanting, sick of not being able to say how she felt. So Kotetsu Isane marched towards the quarters of her captain, fixed on her purpose, determined to achieve her goal. She would knock three times, wait a second, then burst in through the door even if she didn't get a reply. She would then face her captain, make sure not to blush, and tell her that she loved her, that she always had loved her. And then finish by making ardent love to the woman right in her office.

Right, she had the process committed to memory. Just don't blush.

She got to the door. She knocked three times. She counted the pause in her head. She then heard the most alarming noise. She heard her captain groan. Someone was hurting Unohana-taicho! She felt for the spiritual power of the attacker. It was Kenpachi! Zaraki Kenpachi, the most skilled fighter in soul society was attacking her captain! She always knew the man was bad, but what could she do? She would burst in and stab the man from behind, and then her captain would be so grateful that she could tell her and everything would be as planned.

She opened the door quietly so as not to attract the attention of the beast. But the man inside wasn't hurting her captain. Unohana Retsu seemed to be enjoying herself quite thoroughly. Isane made as little noise as possible, closed the door and ran all the way to her sister's house in the thirteenth division.

"How'd it go?" Said Kiyone who by now could predict the annual confession attempt, mentally adding one to the tally

"I screwed up" Said the older sister, between gasps "I blushed."


	12. Last Refuge

Valentines in Seireitei

Last Refuge-

The teacup rattled violently in the hands of Ise Nanao, who was shaking quite violently herself, seated in Ukitake-taichos office. The captain level himself was pacing around the room, keeping an eye on the sun dipping down towards the horizon.

"I'm sorry Ise-san but it looks like you're going to have to get back to your own quarters soon. You can't spend the night in my office you know."

"B-b-but taicho! You can't send me back to the eighth division! He'll have prepared some kind of trap by now. You don't know what he's like!"

Jyuushiro actually did know what Shunsui was like at this time of year, after that time, all those valentines ago when Shunsui had suggested some experimentation at the academy... No, shouldn't think about that time, something never quite healed.

"I'm sorry Ise-san but, Shunsui would never forgive me if I kept you all to myself on such an important day for him."

And with a quick, curt push Ukitake deposited the frazzled lieutenant outside his office and closed the door. Nanao put her head in her hands, she was going to have to go back to the eighth division, to her living quarters and through whatever traps her captain had laid out for her. She shivered more than lightly in the late afternoon winds.


	13. A Sunset From Three Angles

Valentines in Seireitei

A Sunset From Three Angles-

Hinamori Momo snuggled her head in closer to Hitsugaya's black haori. She could feel his skin just beneath the cloth and the light coolness it emitted, like a pleasant spring breeze. She kept her arms tight around his waist, just to make sure he couldn't leave if she fell asleep lying there. She felt like she didn't ever want to be more than two inches away from him ever again. "Momo? Are you awake?" The captain asked his childhood friend, lightly stroking her hair. Hinamori wasn't sure if she should answer. Maybe if he thought she was asleep, they'd stay there for a bit longer and he'd keep stroking her hair, but she shouldn't lie to him so she opened her eyes and perked her head up to look at him. She was still amazed at how amazingly mature he looked, mature and handsome. "Look at the sunset." Hitsugaya gently persuaded her to sit up straight so his beautiful Momo could see. The sky was awash with a fantastic array of colours, as if some cosmic artist had taken the sky as his canvas and painted the greatest masterpiece in existence. The layers of purple, red, pink and that glorious disc of light at the bottom, being engulfed by the world, pressing its body down into that of mother earth. "It's beautiful." was all Hinamori managed to say with the reflection of the dying masterpiece glittering in her eyes. "It's still not the most beautiful thing up here." was the reply.

The markets pulsed with life in the peaceful afternoon. Renji was hurrying through the crowd, pushing people apart looking desperately around himself. "How could I lose someone, I was holding onto?" He asked himself, feeling stupider than the time he'd forgotten his zanpaktou on a mission. "Pst, Renji." A familiar voice said. But where did it come from? Looking around him, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Look up stupid." Renji tilted his head backwards to see Rukia leaning over the edge of one of the stalls. A quick jump while no one was looking, and it was as if, for all the life around them, Renji and Rukia were the only people here. "Look at the sky" Rukia said, lying down on the tarpaulin. Renji looked upwards. There were three streaks of vaporous clouds across the sky, pink with the dying sunlight against a blue background. He also looked sideways down at Rukia, thinking of all the greatest moments of his life. Achieving Ban Kai, actually managing to cut Kuchiki Byakuya, beating Ichigo in a fight (A/N Hasn't happened yet but we can dream : P ) and how this moment was so much better than all of those moments combined.

Walking through the fourth division's gardens, Zaraki Kenpachi felt really calm. Trudging down the gravel path in a pale white yukata, he could feel at ease. Walking next to him Unohana Retsu seemed quite relaxed herself, but that was her normal appearance. Looking around at the garden, Kenpachi could see that everything made a shadow. All the trees, all the rocks, all cast their image on the ground. Except Unohana, she seemed to glide through, an ethereal being drifting through this world without leaving a mark. Kenpachi left a shadow. Every step he took he pushed the gravel to the side, his yukata caught onto trees and disturbed their branches, and he just stood out in general. But it was nice to have everything else so calm. " 'S a nice garden you got here." Said the captain, hoping he wouldn't sound too fruity.

* * *

A/N: Uwaa! Happy Valentines day every body! Sorry the story isn't finished for the deadline but what these things happen. This is the part where things get good though trust me! 


	14. A Father's Worries

Valentines in Seireitei

A Father's Worries-

Reclining back in his arm chair, Kurotsuchi Mayuri thought over his many problems with the day. He had been specifically ordered not to do any work today, and that none of his staff could be coerced into working. That included his daughter. He loathed wasting time, but there was little he could do, so he merely took up residence in his parlor, completing as many of his favourite crossword puzzles as was humanly possible. But the questions inevitably came to mind. Where was she? Who was she with? When would she be back? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. He worried not that she could be with someone bad, because he knew she could defend herself well enough if such a need ever arose. What really worried him was if she was with someone good, someone who would make him look like the less logical option. He had made her to be unyieldingly loyal, but he knew that if she found someone who loved her enough, all the loyalty in the world wouldn't stop her from leaving her father. He could say she couldn't, he could stop her but the commander would never let that happen. And one day she would meet someone, and leave the house of her father. He just hoped that the someone who would take her away wasn't the one with her tonight.


	15. Desert Thoughts

Valentines in Seireitei

Desert Thoughts-

Aizen Sousuke sneered down at the screens showing him all of Seireitei. The fools, such lack of self control when it came to relationships and their emotions. It would be their undoing, he would wipe them all out when he became the supreme being. A dry breeze rustled through the halls of Las Noches as frequently happened. It caught Aizen's robes and made him shiver just a bit. "Gin? Kaname? Espada?" but no one answered.

"So Ulquiorra, who's your valentine? Huh?" Grimmjaw nagged. A little something inside Ulquiorra groaned under the stress.

"What do you mean Valentine?" Asked the stoic 4th espada. He suddenly remembered a gift Ichimaru-sama gave him this morning

"It's valentine's day! The most romantic day of the year! So who's your true love?" It was an aerosol can with the label 'Grimmjaw-B-Gone' written on in pen.

"Is it Yami? You always hang around with him, don't you? Or maybe it's Szayel, if anyone he seems like he'd be into man love. Is it me? I've seen you looking at me in the showers, Ulquiorra, you can't deny that I'm sexy." The little something inside him broke.

Using sonido, Ulquiorra whipped out the can, aimed it at the sexta espada and sprayed. The effects were imminent, Grimmjaw fell to the ground, face in hands, screaming in pain.

"Oh my god! It burns!" He screamed. Ulquiorra decided he should say something. "You scream like a woman." It wasn't so witty but it was at least true.

"My eyes! It's in my eyes!" Ulquiorra stepped over the writhing Grimmjaw and walked out of the room "Why isn't anyone helping me?!!" was the last he heard as he closed the door.

Gin was loving this. Watching all the Shinigami having fun all over Seireitei. There were two people drinking themselves to death over him, Kyoraku was up to something that looked like it was going to be a lot of fun and everyone was on the whole having a good time. 'Cept him. Well that just wasn't fair. He should go kill something.


	16. Going out with who?

Valentines in Seireitei

Going out with who?-

Komamura Sajin was no longer fussed about what people thought of him. After he stopped wearing the mask, he just stopped caring about other's opinions. So he was fine to be seen in a bar like this on valentines day alone. Though he wasn't currently alone. Nor did he think he'd be alone for the rest of the night. Sajin didn't know why she had started talking to him. She didn't seem like Iba, desperate for promotion, she seemed like she was genuinely interested in him. They had talked and drank and laughed for a large part of the night when she had risen from the table and walked away seductively, as if enticing him to follow her. People would talk, they would say she was in it because he was a captain, they would say that the pair had nothing in common, but Sajin had stopped caring. Besides if anyone ever asked, he could say they did have something in common, after all she was one foxy lady.

* * *

A/N blech... I hate OCs, I feel dirty. This marks the last oneshot of the series, from here I visualise 3 more updates to wind up the three major arcs (RenRuki, HitsuHina, ShunNanao) and then a final extra long final edition. So hopefully it won't be long before the story is over and we can get on with our lives. By the way, don't stop reviewing, I only exist when you people review me. And say something more than "Loved it" 'kay? It doesn't help my writing get better if I don't get any criticism.

I love all the people who read this story! Talk to me! I wanna know you!

-JeanThine


	17. Trapped

Valentines in Seireitei

Trapped-

Ise Nanao panted, back to a wall. Next to her, a pile of eighth division troops were having a 'nap' as the report would go on to read. A quick dash down the wooden hallways, a dash that brought her dangerously close to her captain's living quarters, but thankfully a dash that noiselessly got her into her own room. Upon sliding closed the door, Nanao instantly noticed something to be wrong. The musky smell of incense filled her nostrils, seeming to wrap warmly around her. the room was laid out, not in its usual messy order but perfectly cleaned and laid out so beautifully with red tarps everywhere and what seemed like a hundred candles.

"Eighty-seven candles, one for each valentine's day you've been my lieutenant" captain Kyoraku chose to say as he materialised behind Nanao.

After recovering from her initial shock she managed to stutter out a reply "I'm not g-going along with it." She said with a waver in her resolution.

"Go along with what?" asked Shunsui as he flash stepped to the dining table. "I just thought we could have a nice dinner together" and he uncovered the table, awash with fine food and beautiful cutlery.

Nanao's stomach rumbled involuntarily. She'd been so determined to avoid her captain, she hadn't eaten all day. "Well, if it's just dinner..." she hesitantly walked over to the table.

Nanao ate like a pig, hunger dissolving all her normal icy facade and allowing her to consume vast amounts of food very quickly. Shunsui completed the role reversal by acting as the perfect gentleman, making pleasant conversation, remembering his manners and not referring to his vice-captain by any of the names that usually caused her to whack him upside the head. His hair was washed and let down, he was wearing a formal kimono, dressed as if he was going to a fancy party rather than eating a private dinner. After dinner was finished, Nanao realised that her favorite song was playing on the radio she hardly used. When she enquired as to how Shunusi had known he just said it was his favorite song too. That was a lie. He just looked at her music, rather, the only cd she owned and put it on.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner" Nanao said as she stood up, Shunsui stood behind her.

"Perhaps you should be going now" She continued. Shunsui wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Perhaps I should" The captain replied, though he didn't move

"After all our relationship is strictly professional" She tried in vain. He nuzzled his freshly shaven cheek into the join between her neck and her shoulder

"And it would be bad to..." she never finished the sentence, she was trapped.


	18. Wishes

Valentines in Seireitei

Wishes-

The incense smoke wreathed around his head, through the black locks of hair and around the noble kenseikan. Kuchiki Byakuya sat, eyes closed before the shrine of his dead wife, the image of the late Kuchiki Hisana smiling her same sad smile. He thought about her, thought to her, his thoughts with her. He told her all the events of the last year, all the times he'd thought of her. He was dying to tell her what happened with Rukia. He felt so guilty now, but he hoped she could forgive him. He had almost failed her, almost betrayed her dying wish. He had prized the rules over all else, he had forgotten what truly mattered. Then he had been reminded by the head of the Shiba clan, no, by some punk of a human who could barely call himself a shinigami of the promise he made his wife.

He sat there for one, two, he didn't know how many hours, but the moon was riding high in the sky as he meditated and sat with her. Then his train of thought was broken by the crash of something priceless in a corner of the Kuchiki mansion. His eyes snapping open, Byakuya managed to hear the hushed curse of his vice-captain. He continued to hear the sound of two young shinigami attempting to sneak through the house. He stopped listening for a while, tried to focus on his wife again. But then an arrhythmic thumping coming from his sister's room ignited a deep-seated mischievous side that had once let him marry a peasant girl, and Kuchiki Byakuya began to scheme.


	19. Midnight Mishap

Valentines in Seireitei

Midnight mishap-

Something close to a survival instinct woke Hitsugaya Toshiro up. His cute Momo lay peacefully next to him, curled up like when they were kids. The smile on her face managed to calm his nerves, he often jolted up in the night from some nightmare or other. Looking around the room to check for some imaginary demon he was satisfied. Until a dark shape that he had overlooked grew larger and came towards him.

Matsumoto Rangiku was sure as hell she wasn't in her apartment. She didn't have such a tidy place, there was a distinct lack of empty and full sake bottles and she certainly didn't have a bed with the cutest pairing in soul society sleeping on it. So that meant she was in her captains room. Damn, she shouldn't have got nearly as drunk as she did. And she certainly shouldn't have dragged Kira along for the ride. The last she'd seen of him he'd been wandering in the direction of the third division, muttering about Gin. Looking closer at the children sleeping together she saw that her captain had finally got together with the girl with the plum sword. She was too drunk to remember names right now. But why were they getting closer all of a sudden, oh wait, she was falling. Oh well, who cares? She could sleep on top of her captain for a little while.

* * *

A/N: There's going to be one more update and then the final one. At this point, I don't need reviews for ideas, but I'm still happy to make corrections on my works. So very tired. See you soon.

-JeanThine


	20. Foiled Escape

Valentines in Seireitei

Foiled Escape-

The early morning moonlight streamed into the bedroom of Kuchiki Rukia, glinting off her pale skin and adding, in Renji's opinion, to her beauty. Abarai Renji finished tying up his hair and got ready to depart. He paused briefly before leaving the room to kiss Rukia one last time on the cheek. He didn't really want to leave, but something about his last sparring match with Kuchiki Byakuya told him it was still not the right time to be found laying in his sister's bed. Speaking of those sparring matches, he now had an immense fear of and ability to perceive cherry blossom petals from a great distance. Which was an ability now in use.

The pink shard of a blade hung in the light, glinting as it lazily rolled through the air. It slowly moved across the room and joined up with the rest of Senbonsakura, which was presently an inch or so away from Renji's neck.

"Where are you going at this time of night, Abarai-san?" The voice of his captain soft in his ear. Several seconds of Renji stammering ended with Byakuya bringing the complete sword an inch closer to his vice captain's throat. "I heard everything Abarai, in fact I took the liberty of making a transcript." The sound of rustling paper "And I quote: 'Oh Rukia, that hurts...that doesn't mean stop...oh yeah...I'm a bad boy' " Byakuya let the piece of paper drift down in front of the younger man. Renji wanted more than anything to use all his skill in kidou to blow that piece of paper into oblivion, but he knew that his captain would have safely stowed away several copies. At least one of them would be sealed in an envelope marked 'If anything should happen to me'.

Conceding defeat "What do you want from me taicho?"

A smirk emerged on the Noble's face "You will return to Rukia's room and stay there till morning, you will have breakfast here and then we will walk to work, together so that everyone may seen."

And all of a sudden, the spiritual pressure was gone. The room returned to its original state, with the lone blade hovering in the air.

Renji returned to bed slightly more, hell, a lot more shaken. He slid back under the blankets and cuddled up to Rukia. "He got you good, huh?" said his partner.

* * *

A/N: Next update is the final one, The Fifteenth of February. In case anyone was wondering, this was the idea that originally inspired me to write this story. So lucky there's only one more update to go or the quality would just fall off the charts. Looking forward to lots of reviews!

-JeanThine


	21. The Fifteenth of February

Valentines in Seireitei

The Fifteenth of February-

The fourteenth of February is a time when love is bubbling around in the air for all to enjoy. The fifteenth of February is not. Soi Fong was seen at the early hours of the morning, with claw marks covering her face, depositing a cat, which was after all just a cat, out side the gates of the Seireitei. Kotetsu Isane finally had the guts to turn up to work, but was careful not to mention what she had seen. The arrancar went back to work apart from Grimmjaw who was still recovering from the mace and Gin's attempt to kill him. Ichigo turned up to school sick because of too much chocolate, Inoue was sick from too many milkshakes, so they both got out of class to go fight hollows, that most romantic of past times. Kira was found in the back streets near his quarters, making passionate love to an old robe of his captains.

Hinamori Momo woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't help but feel that kissing Shiro-chan was just like eating an ice cream, so sweet, so cold, so nice you never want to taste anything else. She also liked that she was the only girl in the world who got to taste ice cream before breakfast. But when she rolled over she found not her knight in shining armor, but his fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku lying next to her. She quickly discovered that Hitsugaya was stuck under his subordinate, a none too rare occurrence, so she tried to push the woman off. It took several minutes of thinking and preparation until the little acting taicho freed her friend. Matsumoto was later admitted to the fourth division with a nasty case of frostbite.

The Kuchiki family had perhaps the most odd breakfast it had ever experienced. Rukia suppressing a fit of laughter, and losing her struggle towards the end. Lieutenant Abarai was trying to go to his happy place, but he kept seeing cherry blossoms everywhere, and thus could not keep calm. Byakuya's display of skill in skinning, dicing and distributing several kinds of fruit with Senbonsakura, then making comparisons between Renji and the fruit was not very helpful. The walk to work was even more punishing, Kuchiki-taicho feeling the need to run several errands around the Seireitei before finally allowing Renji to sit down and do the mass of paperwork which had seemingly generated overnight. Including a five page report into what he did, and why he would always be loyal to the Kuchiki family.

The eighth division had perhaps the most entertaining show. It began, as with most of their disruptions, with Nanao realising something wasn't right. Namely the arm wrapped round her waist. And that she wasn't wearing any pajamas. Those of the eighth division who hadn't been involved in their taicho's plot and as such were uninjured, were treated to a grand display of respect for one's superiors as their vice-captain threw their captain out into the hall, slamming against a wall. Following their captain came his clothes which he quickly used to try and regain his modesty, only to be undone when his subordinate threw both his swords with precision accuracy (he hoped) into the wall behind him on either side of his head. "But Nanao-chan, what about the lovely time we had last night?" He called out to try and at least stop her throwing things. Unfortunately the question did not embarrass her enough to stop her throwing his straw hat with high velocity into his head. The doctor said he might have received a concussion from the blow.

And so the captain's came to be in their meeting one day later. Soi Fong and Kurotsuchi seemed to be the only captains present who were in a bad mood. Present because Kira was so hung over he'd stopped breathing because it was too loud. Hisagi was more or less apathetic, but guys with sixty-nines tattooed on their face get girls, right? Of the best off there was Kyoraku who was looking so laid back he was almost inhumanly relaxed. Everyone already knew just by looking at him what had happened. Komamura seemed... happy, certainly uncharacteristic but who are we to be kill joys? Kuchiki was smirking in that dignified noble way, and since he'd visited just about every house in the Seireitei this morning with his lieutenant in tow, most people had inferred what was going on. Ukitake was mentally high-fiving his buddy, it is assumed he got some action. Unohana and Zaraki kept looking at each other, then looking away, then smiling, then looking back, there have been more subtle train wrecks. The meeting began and the captains began the normal dialouge. Reports were issued, Kurotsuchi brought up something disgusting, an argument started. Hitsugaya thought it proper to interject "Bah, you old men and your bickering. You should just leave the decision's to the young people, right Hinamori-fukutaicho?" The main problem with this, was that he said it with a wink to Hinamori, which caused her to blush such a deep shade of red, somebody might have thought she was ill. She tried to stutter a response, but half way through that, Hitsugaya smiled at her, and that made her go even redder, so this deadlock wasn't going anywhere. Yamamoto, while continuing to look old and wise, sweat dropped looking at his captains. They'd all somehow reverted to children from just one day off serious work, maybe Valentine's day does belong in the land of the living.

* * *

A/N: It's over! I'd like to take this time to apologize for anything that seemed too cracky, or pairings that just make no sense. And if Yaoi or Yuri offends, my deepest apologies. I'd like to extend the offer to anyone who wants to suggest changes to the story, I can accept changes for individual chapters, but I can't change the overall storyline, it's too hard and I've got other stuff I want to work on.

Thanks for reading and those of you who reviewed

-JeanThine


End file.
